Development of a safe vaccine to halt the HIV-1 epidemic is an urgent global public health priority. Our Seattle vaccine unit and community have devoted more than 17 years to clinical HIV vaccine development. Our accomplishments include long-standing leadership with the HVTN, an outstanding track record in volunteer enrollment and retention in phase l-lll vaccine trials, and extensive mentorship to new vaccine investigators. In this application, we renew our overall goal to accelerate HIV vaccine development by joining the HIV Vaccine Trials Network (HVTN) as a single comprehensive clinical vaccine trials unit. We propose four specific aims to accomplish our goals: In Aim 1, we will provide the administrative infrastructure to conduct high quality clinical HIV vaccine research and evaluation. In Aim 2, we will contribute scientific leadership and clinical research expertise to advance HIV vaccine development through the HVTN. In Aim 3, we will partner with the Seattle community to enhance communication, education, outreach and recruitment for the successful implementation of HIV vaccine clinical research. In Aim 4, we will execute phase l-lll HIV vaccine clinical trials in accordance with Good Clinical Practice. We recognize that many obstacles remain in developing a successful HIV-1 vaccine, and the Seattle HVTU will continue its commitment to seek a long-term solution to the HIV-1 epidemic. ADMINISTRATIVE COMPONENT: